The Brink Of Time
by rocker95
Summary: Right before the show! Otis and Daisy have been dating for a while after Ben's birth and Daisy gets a proposal. But what happens when Abby comes to the barnyard on the brink of time? It's a good story and my perspective on what happened in between.
1. A Tragedy Never Dies

BACK AT THE BARNYARD 2: THE BRINK OF TIME

Inspired by The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time & Barnyard

Chapter 1: A Tragedy Never Dies

Late 2006.

It was a few months after Daisy had Ben. Otis and Daisy were now going steady as boyfriend and girlfriend.

The two were going on a honeymoon at night.

The song "Popsickle" by Starlight Mints played on the radio while they were outside on a blanket kissing.

But when Otis kissed her, he thought about what his dad said about the stars and how the night little Ben was born, he saw them dance too.

"Daisy, can you excuse me for a minute?" asked Otis.

"Why?" asked Daisy.

"I've got some upsetting things on my mind." said Otis.

"It's not me is it?" asked Daisy.

"No." said Otis. "I just wanna be alone though."

"See you then, honey." said Daisy.

In Otis's stall, he went through some things that reminded him of his father.

Otis was upset a little bit so he sang a tune:

"Lightning strike inside my chest to keep me up at night." sang Otis. "Dream of ways to make you understand my pain. Clouds of sulfur in the air bombs are falling everywhere it's heartbreak warfare. Drop his name, push and push and twist the knife again. Watch my face as I pretend to feel no pain. Clouds of sulfur in the air, bombs are falling everywhere it's heartbreak warfare."

He looked down for a second.

"How's come the only way to know how high you get me is to see how far I fall? God only knows how much you love me if you let me, but I can't break through it all. It's heart...heartbreak. I don't care if we don't sleep at all tonight. Let's just fix this whole thing now. Red wine and ambien you're talking 5#!% again, it's heartbreak warfare. It's heartbreak warfare. It's heartbreak warfare" he sang.

(I know Heartbreak Warfare is from '08, '09 or '10, but I felt like it fit.)

Little Ben was waking up starting to cry, so Otis picked him up. Little Ben felt secure in Otis's arms. It was the only thing that stopped his cries. Otis was the first person Ben saw in his life. He was very fond of little Ben though he cried in memory of his father and often wondered what it was like for his father to raise him. The two and Daisy seemed to be a glued-together-three-piece-puzzle that you couldn't tear apart.

Daisy came in behind the two.

"Hey honey." said Daisy.

"Hey." said Otis.

"You seem like the perfect father for him." said Daisy.

"It's going to be hard to raise him." said Otis.

"I know." said Daisy and Otis gave Ben to her.

"My father was so nice and I should've never been the way I was when he was still alive." said Otis.

Miles came in the barn.

"Your father didn't think he could raise you on his own." said Miles. "Dag, him and I wondered what we were going to do."

"Dag!" shouted Otis. "Why was Dag in this!"

"All three of us were friends when we met you, but Dag went bad." said Miles. "I've never known why, but it happened."

"He lived here?" asked Otis.

"Sure enough." said Miles. "And the two of them got into trouble like you did."

"I'd like to take revenge on Dag." said Otis.

"If something like what happened to your dad happens, we all would like to take revenge, but that is not wise." said Miles. "Revenge sends people down a road they don't wanna be on."

"But you're going to stay here aren't you?" asked Otis hoping he'd say yes.

"Otis, as much as I would want to, it would be hard for me to stay because memories of how it used to be between the three of us." said Miles.

"Miles, you're the only thing I have left of my dad!" cried Otis.

"Otis, I'm sorry!" said Miles. "I can't stay!"

Miles walked out the door and had a vow never to return.

Daisy put little Ben back in his cradle and hugged Otis trying to comfort him.

There was now nothing left of his father. 


	2. Honeymoon

Chapter 2: Honeymoon

It was night and Daisy and Otis walked down the dirt road in the farm.

Otis felt sick to his stomachs because he thought everyone close to him was leaving. He tried to take his mind off of it, but he couldn't. Dag, Miles and his dad friends? Was everyone going to leave?

"Honey, I know you're upset, but why don't you think about something else? Like our relationship?" asked Daisy.

"I try to keep my mind off of it, but everytime I'm on the brink, it comes back." said Otis.

Daisy kissed Otis.

"I love you, Otis." said Daisy.

"I love you too." said Otis and searched around for something. Then he remembered what he was looking for was on top of a fence: a little, fuzzy maroon box. He grabbed it and knelt down before Daisy opening it.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes!" said Daisy excitedly.

"We'll make arrangements for Tuesday." said Otis.

Otis knew he was ready to be Daisy's husband. He surely wanted to be there for little Ben.

Neither of them knew what would happen the next day... 


	3. Newcomers

Chapter 3: Newcomers

Early next morning, Duke ran into Otis and Daisy's room.

"Otis! Otis! The farmer's coming back with a trailer!" he said.

"Duke, it's 6:15! We're trying to sleep!" said Otis.

"Yes, but we don't wanna let him catch us on two legs!" said Duke.

"Alright!" said Otis.

When the truck came back, all the animals curiously went outside on all fours.

The farmer let out three cows and a calf from the trailer.

One cow was a girl, but the calf and other cows were boys.

The girl was tannish and had blonde hair put up in a ponytail with a pink bow at the end. The calf was brown, just like Otis's dad. The two boy cows were grey and both wore sunglasses. The only thing different was their same spots were on different sides of their bodies.

After the farmer went in the house to watch TV, they introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Abby." the girl said as she stared deep into Otis's eyes.

Otis seemed hypnotized by Abby's beautiful blue eyes. He wasn't able to say anything. But what would he do? Would Daisy allow another girl in Otis's life?

"Um...Sorry. My name's Otis." said Otis.

Daisy had an angry look on her face.

"The calf is my son. His name is Joey." said Abby.

The two twins introduced themselves.

"I'm Ray!" said the cow who's spots were on the right.

"And I'm Jay!" said the cow who's spots were on the left.

After everyone introduced themselves to Abby, Ray and Jay, Daisy talked to Otis.

"Otis, I need to talk to you!" said Daisy. 


	4. Daisy Leaves

Chapter 4: Daisy Leaves

In the barn.

"That Abby girl was pretty wasn't she?" asked Daisy.

"Why would you wanna know?" asked Otis.

"I saw the way you looked at her, Otis!" Daisy yelled.

"Daisy, I still love you." said Otis.

"I doubt that." said Daisy. "We had EVERYTHING!"

"Daisy, please don't do this." begged Otis.

"You know what, I don't care anymore." said Daisy. "If that roast beef wants you, she can have you!"

"Daisy, PLEASE!" begged Otis. "Please don't leave me! You know how upset I'll be!"

"OTIS! I don't care!" shouted Daisy.

"At least let me have Ben!" said Otis.

"No!" shouted Daisy. "He came out of MY belly and I don't want him knowing how you are."

Daisy walked out the barn door with Otis behind her.

"If that's way you feel, then hurry up and leave!" Otis shouted. "I don't ever want you here again!"

She got in a blue 60s Plymouth Fury and drove off.

"I hate you!" he shouted as the car disappeared into the horizon never to be back.

"What did you do to her!" shouted Bessy.

"Leave me alone or I'll break your arm!" shouted Otis and went back inside.

In their stall, Otis picked up a picture of him and Daisy kissing and threw it across the room breaking the glass and frame.

He lie on his belly on the bed with his face in a pillow.

Abby came in his stall.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked him.

"Go away. I don't wanna see you right now." said Otis.

"What did I do?" asked Abby.

Otis lifted his head out of his pillow and looked at her.

"That cow that just left was going to be my wife but you decided to come along and make her leave me didn't you!" shouted Otis.

"Maybe it's your fault for being so attracted to me!" said Abby.

"Just go away." said Otis.

"Okay. See you, JERK!" said Abby. 


	5. Theme Song

Chapter 5: Theme Song

Ray and Jay used grey cars to chase Daisy down on a bridge over water but Ray's car accidentally went off the road into the water.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Jay.

Ray couldn't swim and was drowning.

Jay was crying of what he saw and couldn't do anything to help.

Hours later, Jay returned to the barnyard.

"Where's Ray?" asked Abby when Jay returned.

Jay cried and said "Drowned."

"Oh no!" cried Abby.

Later, when no one had anything to do, they started messing around with music.

Jay started singing words. "To the hillside, we go and dancing movin' and a groovin' through the night"

"Don't cha know, don't cha know that's just the way we animals roll." sang a brown boy donkey.

"We've gotta write that down!" said Abby.

Then, Abby's son, Joey walked up to the stage where Otis was sitting in the corner.

"Hi!" said Joey. "What's your name?"

Otis sat there for a moment looking at Joey with tears in his eyes because he looked so much like Otis's father.

"What's wrong?" asked Joey.

"Nothing." said Otis. "My name's Otis."

"My name's Joey!" said Joey.

"I know." said Otis. "Your mother already told me."

Otis thought about apologizing to Abby for acting how he did when Daisy left, so he walked over to her.

"Hey Abby, I'm sorry about how I acted when Daisy left." said Otis.

"That was pretty harsh...Otis, right?" asked Abby.

"Yes." said Otis.

"Anyways, that was sort of like wishing I wasn't here." said Abby.

"Please forgive me." begged Otis.

"I forgive you." said Abby.

"Hey, can I talk to you tonight?" asked Otis.

"Sure." said Abby. 


	6. Becoming Friends

Chapter 6: Becoming Friends

Night.

The two were sitting on the fence along the road in the barnyard.

"So was one of them your husband?" asked Otis.

"Nope." said Abby. "My husband ran off after he heard I was pregnant."

Otis didn't say anything.

Then Abby started to cry. "Then two days after I gave birth to my son, I heard my husband was killed."

"I'm sorry." said Otis.

"Ray and Jay were just two very good friends of mine." said Abby.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I think if he would've stayed with you, nothing would've happened." said Otis.

"For right now, don't try to make me feel better." said Abby.

"Sorry." said Otis. "Why don't we be friends? I know you'll love it here."

"Yeah, maybe I will." said Abby. "Sorry if I for some reason ran your "almost wife" off."

"It's okay now, I guess." said Otis. "I mean, she probably overreacted and I know she's not gonna be back."

"Well, I guess you might've been better off without me here." said Abby.

"Don't pull a me!" said Otis jokingly.

"Okay." said Abby laughing.

"Well, I'd say with our humor, there's no way it won't be fun." said Otis.

"I suppose so." said Abby. 


	7. What's To Come

Chapter 7: What's To Come

Jay was leaving and was not going to return.

Peck decided to start a school at the farm for the little ones: Boyle the chick, Maggie the sheep and of course Joey. Peck was not only going to be the creator of school hours, but he would be the Science teacher seeing as how he has scientific knowledge. Bessy would be the principle.

Good things could resolve from Abby coming to the farm on the brink of time...

At the moment, Abby was helping Otis and Pip create superhero costumes. Otis's was blue and Pip's was yellow and red.

Later, they spotted something that looked like a grill.

"Is that a stereo?"

To be continued in...

Escape From The Barnyard 


End file.
